


Dark Rem Alternate Chapter 10 WDMC

by SheDevilGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Ankle Cuff, Blood, Chains, Dark Oc, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Pain, Redemption, Restraints, Sire/Prodigy Bond, Slave Treatment, Starvation, Tears, Vampires, Whipping, Wrist Cuffs, forced intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDevilGleek/pseuds/SheDevilGleek
Summary: As I was writing Chapter 10 for 'What Dreams May Come' Rem decided to take a little detour into the dark. I never planned for him to be such a character but as I kept writing he kept spreading his darkness. I decided that in order to get him under control he needed this one-shot.





	Dark Rem Alternate Chapter 10 WDMC

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Kurt is NOT treated well in this. Please keep that in mind if reading.

**Alternate Chapter 10  
Dark Rem**

 

 

“Twen…ty…five.” Kurt took a shaky breath. “Rem, please.” He whimpered. “Stop.”

“Keep counting.” Rem growled as he raised the whip bringing it down across Kurt’s back.

CRACK “Twenty… si…six.” CRACK “Twen… ty…seven.” The tears were a steady stream over his cheeks. Every lashing forcing his body forward. CRACK “Twe… twenty-eight.” He knew his back was bleeding, he could feel his body trying to heal itself. But Rem wasn’t letting up. CRACK “Twenty… nine.” His legs were shaking and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold himself up. CRACK “Thirty.” He cried out as his legs gave and he hit his knees.

“Get up!” Rem ordered.

“I… I can’t. Pl…please, Master. Stop.” Kurt begged weakly closing his eyes.

_____

As he came to his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was still on his knees with his arms stretched between the slave poles. He hung there a moment breathing deeply as he assessed his body. He’d healed but since he hadn’t feed only drank from Blaine, he was finding it hard to get the energy to stand. He looked around the room already knowing he was alone, he could feel him upstairs.

Finally, he stood on shaky legs wondering when his maker would come back to finish what he started.

He didn’t have to wait long. Rem entered the room, whip in hand. “Good, you’ve recovered.” Kurt watches him as he returns the whip to its hook on the wall before coming to stand in front of him. He pets Kurt’s cheek, tracing his jaw down to grip his chin then leans in to lick his lips. He pulls his hand away like he was burned as Kurt hisses at him. “Get off me. You’ve never been this harsh. Why? You left loving me, what changed?” Kurt finished sadly.

“I still do, but you disobeyed a direct order from your sire and must be punished for it.” He ran his hand through Kurt’s sweat-damp hair gripping and pulling his head back. “You’re mine. I think you need to be reminded.” Rem smirked as he pressed his lips hard against Kurt’s.

_____

Twenty minutes later Kurt found himself still cuffed to the slave poles with Rem pounding into his ass, relentlessly hard. At least he’d taken the time to prepare him for the intrusion.

Kurt loved Rem, he always had, probably always will, even after this he’d still love him, he was his best friend and maker. As of right now though he was pissed at him and confused but mostly he was hurt. His heart ached that this man he loved so dearly could be so cruel, so harsh with his punishment. The worst part was that there was a part of Kurt that was completely turned on and loving it.

As Rem came deep and hard filling Kurt up he growled in his ear, “You're mine,” before biting into his neck, marking him as his in more ways than one. When those fangs pierced the skin just right of the base of the back of his neck, Kurt moaned loudly as he came, shuttering. Once Rem released his grip Kurt slumped in his restraints slowly dropping to his knees. His body was shaking as tears dripped from his chin.

Shortly after, Kurt’s not sure how long, he was un-cuffed and carried to the bed where he quickly let exhaustion take him.

___________________

It’d been two days since Kurt’s whipping. Two days since Rem's reminder. Two days without Blaine.

That next morning he woke to an empty basement with his ankle cuffed and chained to the wall. His maker was nowhere to be seen, not even a note. And he had cut himself off, so Kurt couldn’t feel him either.

The waves of excruciating pain came at random. It seemed to be lessening but that could just be due to the fact that everything hurt. He hadn’t feed properly since before he rescued Blaine, sure he’d drank from his mate and it was filling but it wasn’t what the monster in him needed. His skin was dry and ashy, his lips chapped and the dark circles under his eyes made him look every bit of his hundred plus years. The light touch of the blankets on the bed felt like knives being dragged across his skin. He opted for not moving, saving his energy.

__________

It was the evening of this second day when Rem finally returned. Kurt was laying, still naked, on his back in the center of the bed. The knee of his cuffed leg bent up with his foot flat on the mattress. He had an arm across his sensitive eyes to shield them from the bright as sin exposed lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

Hearing as Rem joined him in the basement Kurt growled. “What the fuck is this?” He asked as he slightly lifted his cuffed ankle. Kurt moves his arm to glare at Rem who’s standing, Kurt knows, just out of reach of the chain. “Why are you way over there? Afraid I might hurt you?” Kurt taunted. “I haven’t the energy.” As he said it Rem took a few steps closer. “Are you angry with me?” He said teasingly. “You know I had to chain you. If not you’d have gone to him.”

Kurt huffed. He wouldn’t have gone anywhere but to the kitchen to get blood. He rolls his eyes. “Are you going to let me feed or mummify? That might be sexy.” Kurt deadpanned, his voice shaking.

“Kurt, my love. It’s the rest of your punishment.” Rem says with a wicked grin. “Rest of my punishment? What? You’re starving me?” Kurt sits up in the bed turning with his legs over the edge much too quickly causing his head to spin. “Are you fucking serious, Rem?! You’ve never done this to me.” Kurt was pissed and scared but mostly heartbroken. Why was the man that claims to love him being so cruel?

Kurt stood on weak shaky legs and stumbled a few steps toward Rem when the excruciating pain ripped through his chest again. He dropped to his knees cradling his arms against his chest. As it fades he groans and slowly pulls himself to his feet.

Rem seeing just how weak Kurt is opts to take a seat on the edge of the bed leaning back on his elbows as he watches Kurt’s stumbled pace. The constant clatter drag of his chained ankle echoing off the walls. “Come here, love.” Rem coos, Kurt gives his best bitch glare. “How long are you going to keep me down here starving?” He asks, every word laced with venom.

“Until you willingly submit to me and exchange blood like before. Do that and I’ll unchain you, let you get dressed and we will go feed. Until then, my love, you’re stuck.” Rem spoke like what he was asking was so simple.

Kurt had worked really hard once Rem left to separate himself from his maker. Become his own man, control his own life. Submitting, exchanging blood would put him right back where he started, he couldn’t have that. He looks over at Rem. He has loved this man for so long, this man has always been his everything, until Blaine.

“And if I don’t?” Kurt asks sadly.  _Will he let me mummify? Will he force me into that degree of pain, of my skin drying up, my body shutting down only to punish me for saving my mate? I don’t know what has happened to him to make him this cruel monster, but I know deep down he still loves me._

“If you don’t, well, I guess you will have to wait it out and see.” Rem smirked. Kurt braced himself against the wall leaning hard on his shoulder. When Rem finished speaking he slides to his knees against the wall. He wasn’t submitting, his head was up and his hands were rubbing his parched throat, he was just too weak to stand anymore.

___________________

When Kurt regained consciousness he found himself once again on the bed. He tried moving his leg, his arm, even just turn his head, but everything hurt. He whimpered as a tear slid from the corner of his eye into his hairline. He was alone again, or so he thought until he felt a gentle hand pet his cheek. He cracked his eyes open and could barely make out golden whiskey eyes. “Bl…Blaine?”

The next time he came to he was alone and it seemed harder to pull himself from the darkness. His body was in so much pain. He didn’t know how long he’d been out but he knew what was happening. Soon his body would shake and convulse as it shut down, his mind being last. He’d feel everything.

Briefly, he wondered where Blaine went, he didn’t want his mate to see him like this then remembered Blaine was gone, he’d sent him away. At least he was safe. Just then his body started to shake as pain ripped through his chest. He screamed out.

It lasted for what seemed like hours. His skin after each episode felt like it was being slowly peeled from his body. His head was throbbing, his eyes burned and he knew if he passed out, this might be the time he didn’t wake up. “Pl… ple…pleeease.” As he begged he cried, desperately hoping he knew Rem better than Rem knew himself.

When Rem told him that starvation was the rest of his punishment and that the only way to stop thee inevitable was to willingly submit and exchange blood with him Kurt knew Rem would do it, but, he also knew that Rem wouldn’t let him mummify. The man loved him too much to watch him go through that much pain, at least that's what he hoped. So when another wave a pain hit him, he screamed out again, begging as tears flowed from the corners of his eyes.

He laid staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes waiting for the next wave of pain when he felt something warm and thick drip on his lips. He tried to lift his tongue to lick it away when another drop landed. He whined then felt warm soft lips press against his dry parched mouth, a warm wet tongue parting his chapped lips then a warm thick liquid filled his mouth. He choked slightly before slowly swallowing.

He could feel the blood working in his body as more and more kisses brought sustenance to his body. He opened his eyes looking up to see Rem drinking from a young man’s neck. He smiled as Rem leaned down to kiss and feed him. When he pulled away Kurt mumbled, “Thank you, love.”

Once Kurt regained enough strength Rem leaned the man over pressing his neck to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt bit gently drinking hungrily as the man whimpered. Kurt hated killing and normally he’d stop himself but this man was already too far gone. Even if he stopped now he would still die. The man’s heart was just a flutter when Kurt retracted his fangs breathing deeply. Rem lifted the man letting his body slide to the floor as Kurt sat up in the bed. He looked to his ankle, no cuff, no chain and he noticed a pile of clothes on the side table. He looks up at Rem.

“Why. You were so set on my punishment.” Kurt asked wearily waiting for Rem to whip him or fuck him again. Rem sighs looking at his hands in his lap. “Your punishment is over. You are free to go.” He said sadly.

“Remington, please talk to me,” Kurt begged as he moved from the bed to crouch in front of his maker. “What happened to make you like this? Please, I love you just talk to me.”

Rem’s head snapped up to look into Kurt’s eyes so quickly if he’d been human he might have snapped his own neck. “Wait. What did you say?”

“Talk to me?” Rem shook his head and Kurt gave a small smile. “I love you…?”

“Yea.” Rem sighs. “That.” He brings a hand up to cup Kurt’s jaw rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “How, after what I’ve done to you…? How could you still say that to me?” Tears were gathering in his eyes as he looks upon the only man he’s ever loved. “Kurt…I”

“Rem, you saved me, more than once and in so many ways. You have always been my protector and my best friend. You were my boyfriend, my lover …, my Dom. You are my sire, I have and will always love you. I mean we WERE soulmates.” He whispers as he stands and captures Rem’s lips, the taste of his makers tears mixing with blood. “I’m sorry, my love.” Rem whispers against his lips. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. But please don't hold his chapter against Rem. He's really not this dark harsh angry man. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
